Captured by Ghirahim
by zeldakitty
Summary: Maggie has recently had strange nightmares having to do with Legend of Zelda, could that have anything to do with Ghirahim himself appearing in her kitchen one night?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is going to be a story that tells you a little bit about myself, Enjoy!**

**Captured by Ghirahim**

I had always been a Legend of Zelda fan, and Skyward Sword was by far my favorite! I had always wished I would be whisked away into some kind of adventure like the main character, Link. But stuff like that doesn't happen in real life, right?

I awoke in a cold sweat, for the past few nights I have been haunted by a cruel nightmare. Fi was calling me telling me I was ready to be awoken and start my adventure. I wasn't able to touch her, instead I followed her into a pit, not just any pit, but the pit where the imprisoned was ready to break out. I had no way to fight back, so the imprisoned just tossed me into his mouth while Fi cackled mechanically. Fi had been my most trusted companion and she betrayed me. I always woke right before the imprisoned bit me in half.

My breathing was heavy as I sat up in my loft-style bed and checked my IPod. 3:38, that was the time that always showed up on my IPod when I woke up. Grrr, I can never get back to sleep in the middle of the night, well I guess I'll just have another nap in language Arts today. I realized my mouth was very dry so I got up to get a small glass of water. I felt around the wall of the hallway until I walked into the kitchen to turn on the light. When my eyes adjusted to the quick bright light, I realized who was standing in front of me.

Demon Lord Ghirahim was standing in _my _kitchen. I could not believe my eyes, I rubbed them to make sure I wasn't still dreaming, and sure enough he stayed put, full posture with a smirk on his face.

"So Zelda, you thought you could hide from me in this dimension? Well you thought completely wrong!" his voice boomed through the kitchen. "But I must say, you did well disguising yourself, I didn't think you would _ever _cut your hair." My hair is a light goldish color that I cut to look like Sheik, now I wish I hadn't.

"L-look, I'm _not_ Zelda, my name is Maggie. I'm sorry but you got it wrong." I said, trying not to get on his bad side.

"Stop lying to me Zelda! You think I'm a fool?! You clearly have the symbol of the triforce on your back!" Ghirahim yelled. I was wearing a dark blue cami with spaghetti straps that clearly showed 3 freckles that formed a perfect triangle. It wasn't a triforce, but it _did_ kind of look like it.

"Ghirahim! I am **not** Zelda! I yelled back at him.

"Oh really? Then how do you know my name?" he asked with a smirk on his face. There was no way I could tell him I saw him in a video game, he didn't know what a video game is! I stuttered trying to find a reasonable answer, but there was none.

Quickly, he swooped me in his arms and said "You're coming with **me** Zelda!" as he opened a portal to the universe of Skyward Sword.

**A/N: So, how did you like it? Should it just be a oneshot or should I make it a story? Please review and let me know!**

**See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have had people tell me I should keep going on this. But just to let you know this was originally supposed to be a oneshot so I will not be updating it as much as my others, it will be like a side project. But I will try not to give up on it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Ghirahim put me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as I screamed and kicked and scratched to put me down.

"Let me down I'm not Zelda!" I screamed as I scratched the back of his neck.

"Ouch! Stop scratching Zelda! The portal will be open soon." He said to me (like that was reassuring).

"Drake!" I called for my puppy, if my parents couldn't hear me, maybe my Drake could go down and wake them up for me. Good thing he is a light sleeper. I heard his long nails scratch against the hardwood of the stairs in my room and trot to the kitchen, stopping at the warm carpet right before the kitchen, he did not like being in the kitchen because it was hardwood. When he saw who was holding me his eyes bugged out. Drake liked watching my television, especially when I was playing video games. He had seen me beat Ghirahim before and knew he was evil. He started barking uncontrollably in his annoying bark.

"Uggn, shut up you stupid dog! I will hurt you!" Drake still didn't stop as he ran downstairs to my parent's room.

"Ah, the portal is finally done, say goodbye to your little fantasy world Zelda!" I laughed in my mind because I was leaving my life _to go to_ a fantasy world. But outside of my mind I just kicked and screamed.

_My god, my parents must be heavy sleepers._ I thought

Ghirahim started walking forward into the portal when I had an idea. I turned around in Ghirahim's arms and bit his hand.

"Ow! Why did you _bite_ me?!" he screamed at me. He pulled his hand up to his face, loosening his grip on me. I jumped down his back and grabbed both his legs, (His skin really _was _fabulous) and tripped him. But I forgot he was a demon. Ghirahim snapped into a flurry of multicolored diamonds, when the diamond disappeared he was standing up holding me by the shoulder straps of my undershirt. He started full speed into the portal, leaving the world of humans behind.

"Help!" I called out one more helpless time. _What the heyhey, how did my parents not hear me?! _I thought to myself. To be honest, I was pretty flattered to be mistaken for _a fricking goddess._ It did make me feel good about myself.

I landed on the ground with a thud. "Owww." I groaned. I sat up to see where I was in the game, and I was surprised that Ghirahim wasn't there.

"Huh? Wasn't Ghirahim holding me when we went through the portal? Well at least I'm away from that creep, he will probably try to offer me to Demise." I mumbled to myself, I have a habit of talking to myself out loud.

It looked as if I was in Faron Woods, near the entrance. I stood up, wiping the dirt off my myself. _Wait, how am I going to get home?! Ghirahim's not even here! _I had no idea what to do. And I wasn't even in real clothes! I started to look around when I spotted something. A person in dark green. I my walk turned into a run as I went to greet Link. He heard my footsteps behind him and turned around, pulling out his sword. I put my hand in the air to show him I came in peace and had no weapons.

"Wh-who are you?" Link said shakily.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must have scared you! My name is Maggie. What's yours?" I said. I obviously already knew his name but I didn't want to look like a stalker or something.

"Link. What are you wearing?" he said. I looked down at myself and realized I was still wearing my pajamas, I suddenly felt really exposed.

"My pajamas." I said pretty embarrassed. "Look, Ghirahim thought I was Zelda and took me from my home, something must've happened with the portal and I ended up here." He looked confused, then I remembered that he hasn't met Ghirahim yet.

"You don't understand yet, I will tell you later. But please let you come with you! I need help!" I pleaded to him. Just then Fi popped out of his sword.

"Master Link, I suspect that this creature is not from this world. I have never seen clothes like this. But there is a 85% percent chance it will help us on your journey and knows and understands more than you do at this moment. My advice is that you keep it." She popped back in Link's sword.

"Okay, I'll help you. But what is it you need help with?" he said. I thought about what to say so I wouldn't be telling him what will happen in the future.

"Um, well. I can't tell you at the moment. There is no way to explain it just yet. But I will tell you soon, and I know exactly when." I said. This obviously confused him. "But, if you ever need help, I know what to do, trust me." With that we started to the woods, he was probably guessing what I was going to say later, and how I would know more than him being so much younger than him, but I did earn his trust.

~~~~~ Meanwhile at Maggie's House~~~~~

The closet In Maggie's room slowly opened, revealing a beautiful young girl with long gold hair in a white dress.

"Where am I? Where did I transport to?" she said in a quiet voice.

About 2 hours ago, she was being chased by Ghirahim. He wanted her to offer her soul to his master Demise. In a moment she opened a portal, not knowing where, but anywhere was safer than here. When she ended up in a dark room, she waited until the cost was clear, but ended up falling asleep instead. She turned the handle and opened the door into another dark room. She wanted to look around, but before she had the chance, she heard a soft voice coming from somewhere in the house.

"Maggie? Are you okay?" said the voice.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! So tell me how you all liked the second chapter. Please review and I will be back with another one real soon!**

**See you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile, I was busy last weekend and I had no time to write. SO ARE YOU READY FOR CHAPTER 3?! I AM, THAT'S WHY IM YELLING.**

Chapter 3

Me and Link walked in silence for a while until we came up to a large, grey cube. Link walked around it carefully, eyeing it.

"What is this?" he said quietly to himself.

"That's a goddess cube. Do a skyward strike toward it." I said. Link obediently did as I asked. He jumped back surprised when it shot up in the air.

"How did you know that!? Link said.

"I told you, I know more about the surface then you." I smirked. Mind blown he asked, "What happened to it?" he replied calmly. I thought about it wondering if I should answer truthfully. _Nothing could happen, I'll just tell him. _"When they shoot up in the air, they activate a treasure chest that will help you on your journey. They could be anything from a bottle to a gold rupee." I answered. Looking satisfied, we continued walking.

Finally we got to the temple. When I came Link had already finished the kikwi adventure so all I had to do was some walking. We came up to the entrance, he was studding the door looking for a way in. After what seemed like an hour he found the crystal switch and shot it with his slingshot. I walked to the entrance with him.

"Are you sure you should go in? I heard it was infested with monsters and extremely dangerous." Link said cautiously. I knew he was actually trying to warn me not just wanting to ditch me.

"It's fine. And also you shouldn't stress about it as much, it's really not as hard as you think." I said reassuringly. With that, we walked into the dungeon.

~~~~~Meanwhile at Maggie's House~~~~~

The golden hair girl quickly looked around the room, she had to do something quickly or someone would see her. Suddenly she spotted a picture that looked sort of like her, but she had short hair. "_This must be her room_." She thought. Seeing this was her last resort, she quickly grabbed some light green scissors from the desk and cut her long locks of hair. She ruffled up her hair while she walked up the stairs on the loft style bed. She jumped under the covers pulling them to her nose and closing her eyes, leaving them open just enough to see a blurry image of the woman peeking in her room. The woman slowly walked in the room looking at the blonde girl under the covers. Looking satisfied, she walked out of the room, not noticing the long strands of on the ground.

**A/N: Sorry it was short, but would you rather have a short chapter than wait longer for a different chapter? I think we can all agree on that. I hope you like it, please review!**

**See you later!**


End file.
